Generally, a liquid crystal display device is used as an image display device. The liquid crystal display device is applied to displays of a mobile phone, a smartphone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a personal computer by taking advantage of the display's low profile, light weight, and low power consumption. The liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate, a counter substrate that is arranged opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer that is held between the array substrate and the counter substrate. Plural scanning lines, plural signal lines, plural auxiliary capacitive lines, plural pixel switching TFTs (Thin Film Transistors), and plural auxiliary capacitive elements are formed in the array substrate.
For the liquid crystal display device, there has been proposed conductively coupled driving (CC driving). In the CC driving, a potential at the auxiliary capacitive line is changed to provide a superimposed voltage to a pixel electrode through the auxiliary capacitive element. The use of the CC driving can reduce an amplitude (a voltage value) of a video signal provided to the signal line, allowing the reduction of the power consumption. Because the CC driving is a kind of polarity inversion driving, generation of immobilization of the liquid crystal (burn-in) can be prevented.
For the liquid crystal display device, there is also proposed dot inversion driving. The use of the dot inversion driving can reduce generation of a phenomenon called flicker in the liquid crystal display device, particularly in the high-quality liquid crystal display device. For the liquid crystal display device, there is also proposed conductively coupled dot inversion (CCDI) driving, in which the CC driving and the dot inversion driving are combined.
On the other hand, there is also proposed a technology of switching a liquid crystal molecule by forming a transverse electric field or an oblique electric field between the pixel electrode formed in the array substrate and a counter electrode formed in the counter substrate.